Unicron
Unicron is a character from the Transformers franchise. He will appear in a future episode of Death Battle where he shall fight Galactus. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Andross vs Unicron *Galactus vs. Unicron (Complete) *Pyron vs Unicron (Complete) Possible Oppenents * Anti-Monitor (DC) * Anti-Spiral (Gurren Lagann) * Darkseid (DC) * Ego the Living Planet (Marvel) History Unicron is the eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother Primus. Also known as the Lord of Chaos, the Chaos Bringer, and the Planet Eater, he is dedicated to consuming the Transformers multiverse. His massive form is powered by the consumption of planets, moons, stars, and even the very fabric of existence. Unicron will not be sated until his ultimate goal is attained: to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around him, and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling, infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things. To undertake this seemingly overwhelming task, Unicron is able to travel across realities at will, a meandering plague upon existence itself. Integrated into his systems are incomprehensible quantum computers which calculate probabilities forward and backwards in time, in perpetuity, giving his processors an ever changing, evolving map of the multiverse. With these abilities at his disposal, Unicron has thus far devoured approximately 22.56% of known universes. Seen at a detached distance from the multiverse, this collective "Unicron Phenomenon" acts with the characteristics of a virus or plague seeping through reality and succeeding where it can, and retreating when it cannot. Various permutations of Unicron can spawn into existence outside the trappings of the larger entity, hailing from a more mundane origin but possessing the same consumptive traits. For much of multiversal history, the singularity Unicron threatened all of existence, but now, that is no longer the case, versions of Unicron being restricted to their own dimensions. The only thing that he fears is Primus's essence, contained inside the Matrix of Leadership. To a being of chaos and uncreation, this font of life is a poison. Frequently, Unicron will make deals with lesser beings, promising them vast new powers in exchange for their servitude. These minions are sometimes stripped entirely of their free will, but others follow him willingly. Service to Unicron, however, is a double-edged sword, for it causes insanity and loss of self. And in the end, Unicron's plans ultimately call for their consumption as well. Death Battle Info *Gender: Male *Age: Immemorial *Aliases: Lord of Chaos, the Chaos Bringer, the Planet Eater *Size: Moon/Mars sized (G1 cartoon), Saturn sized (Marvel/Dreamwave comics). Jupiter sized (Hobby Japan), Earth-sized (Transformers Prime) Powers/Abilities * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Invulnerability * Flight * Energy manipulation: Powered by Dark Energon, he can influence those he infuses it into and can transmogrify such beings into his servants. * Telepathy * Non-corporeal (Abstract form) * Cosmic awareness Servants *Constructs: In Transformers Prime Unicron can create construct bodies to act through. Heralds of Unicron Blendtrons The Blendtrons are freakish Transformers created by the evil Unicron. They are ridiculously powerful; able to take down the likes of Big Convoy and Magmatron with little effort. ='Elephorca' = =Bio = Elephorca is the field commander of the Blendtrons as well as their system of transportation. With a single swipe of his fist he can shatter reality itself and travel through time and space in an artificial black hole. As a warrior of Unicron all senses of justice and sympathy have been drained from his body, leaving him an emotionless killing machine. The tusks on his shoulders are his pride and his symbol. Should anybody even so much as touch them he erupts in a chaotic fury, obliterating the opposition. He is possibly the most powerful Blendtron, able to grow to enormous sizes at will, and easily the most feared. Sometimes there are lots of him. =Death Battle Info = *Homeworld: Cybertron (IDW Beast Wars comic) *Gender: Male *Other Affiliations: formerly Maximals (IDW Beast Wars comic) *Occupation: Blendtron Leader, Destruction Ninja =Weapons = *Killer Tusks *Killer Shooter (what?) =Abilities = *Expert Combatant *Exceptional Intelligence *Expert Tactician =Feats = *Successfully gathered all the Angolmois enegry for Unicron in Beast Wars: Neo =Faults = *The low intelligence of his IDW counterpart *Absorbed by Unicron for his Angolmois energy in Beast Wars: Neo *Mauled to death by the Angolmois-infected Razorbeast in the IDW Beast Wars comic ='Drancron' = =Bio = Created by Unicron and by his dark power, Drancron and the Blendtrons are the next level of Transformer warriors. Like the other Blendtrons, Drancron was engineered to feel no remorse for his actions, no sympathy for others, and absolutely no respect for life. He is a mostly silent warrior who moves swiftly and makes little to no sound. His presence cannot be detected even when he’s standing right behind the enemy. As a servant of Unicron, the destruction of every living being on Cybertron is his single motivating goal. Sometimes there are lots of him. =Death Battle Info = *Homeworld: Cybertron (IDW Beast Wars comic) *Gender: Male *Other Affiliations: Predacons (Beast Wars: Uprising), formerly Decepticons (IDW Beast Wars comic) *Occupation: Execution Ninja =Weapons = *Dragoncutter *Clap Missile (what?) =Abilities = *Expert Combatant *Exceptional Intelligence *Expert at Stealth =Feats = *Successfully gathered all the Angolmois enegry for Unicron in Beast Wars: Neo =Faults = *Absorbed by Unicron for his Angolmois energy in Beast Wars: Neo *Caught in an explosion alongside Rartorata, Spittor, and Lazorbeak in the IDW Beast Wars comic ='Rartorata' = =Bio = Rartorata (also spelled Rartorarta, Rartalarta, Roto-Rooter, Ratatouille, and Nancy) is a cruel servitor of Unicron with an impossibly goofy name that basically fails to make sense in any language, be it human or Cybertronian. Rartorata is easily the most vicious of the Blendtron trio, ready to sacrifice anything, even his team-mates Elephorca and Drancron, to accomplish his mission. Besides transforming into a hideous lionfish/bee monster, Rattata carries a "ceremonial rapid-fire poison arrow launcher", which may in fact make him some kind of ninja. Sometimes there are lots of him. You go, Lartarartolarltorartlroar. =Weapons = *Poison arrow launcher *Dust Hornet (what?) =Abilities = *Master Combatant *Highly Intelligent =Feats = *Successfully gathered all the Angolmois energy for Unicron in Beast Wars: Neo *Infected Razorbeast with Angolmois in the IDW Beast Wars comic =Faults = *Absorbed by Unicron for his Angolmois energy in Beast Wars: Neo *Caught in an explosion alongside Drancron, Spittor, and Lazorbeak in the IDW Beast Wars comic 'Bludgeon (G1)' see article here 'Cyclonus (G1)' see info here 'Dirge (G1)' see info here 'Galvatron (G1)' see info here Heralds of Shockaract = The Heralds of Shokaract are the chosen warriors of (*drumroll*)... Shokaract. They are the half-god's most important asset next to the Matrix of Conquest. Intelligent, ruthless, powerful, fearless, and above all, unwaveringly loyal, the Heralds strive to maintain Shokaract's rule over Cybertron and eventually to expand his domain over the whole universe. The highest in command of them is the Herald Maximo, who only has to bow for Shokaract himself. Because of their importance, the selection procedure for new Heralds is rigorous. First, one has to prove oneself worthy of the Ko-tu ritual, the final test to become a Herald, through exemplary achievements in battle. Second, one has to pass the test within the Ko-tu ritual: killing a prime enemy of Shokaract, a Herald-to-be's so-called "alpha target". Failure is met with a slow and painful death. Success, on the other hand, means ascension to the ranks of the Heralds, which comes with the implantation of a device that destroys the Herald's mind if ever they'd come to betray Shokaract. At least, that is the situation on paper. Shokaract has found himself betrayed by one or more of his trusted warriors on several occasions. His arrogance and somewhat lofty attitude generally make him blind to conflict and scheming among his high-skilled servants until it comes back to bite him. He's not a happy camper when that happens. ='Shockaract' = =Bio = Once a low-level Predacon Warrior known as the Hunter, Shokaract chanced upon the Dark Essence of Unicron himself. Recognizing Unicron's unrivaled power, Shokaract used the Chaos God's life force to create the Matrix of Conquest, a twisted version of the Matrix of Leadership. With Unicron's dark power at his fingertips, Shokaract now pursues only one goal: to become Overlord of the Universe. =Death Battle Info = *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Other Affiliations: formerly Predacons *Occupation: Half-god =Weapons = *Plasma cannon *Spark seeking swarm missiles *Electric current dispersing galva-conductors *Galva-claws =Abilities = *Master Combatant *Highly Intelligent =Feats = *Created the Matrix of Conquest =Faults = *His timeline in the 3H comics was wiped from existence *Once he learned he was Unicron's pawn, he tore out his Matrix out his chest, killing himself in the process in the IDW Beast Wars comic ='Antagony' = =Bio = The mysterious future-Predacon Antagony is the Herald Maximo of the fearsome Predacon warlord Shokaract, second only to Shokaract himself. She is utterly ruthless and without a shred of pity or mercy, and harbors a secret death-feud against the upstart Predacon Cataclysm who threatens her position. Though utterly loyal to Shokaract, she will do anything short of open revolt to make sure she remains the Herald Maximo. Antagony's armor makes her virtually invulnerable to pain and it has been speculated that she enjoys inflicting it so much just so she can attempt to understand the utterly alien sensation. =Death Battle Info = *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Female *Other Affilitaions: formerly Predacons *Occupation: Herald Maximo, Chemical Warfare =Weapons = *Missile launcher *Spinning blades *Quad-jet thruster =Abilities = *Expert Combatant *Exceptional Intelligence =Faults = *Killed by Covenant members Leonicus & Ariex ='Cataclysm' = =Bio = Cataclysm is a Predacon who viciously clawed his way up Shokaract’s chain of command to become one of his elite Heralds, with his eye on becoming the Herald Maximo, second only to Shokaract himself. A great enmity exists between him and Antagony, the current Herald Maximo, and both have attempted to undermine and eliminate the other. Cataclysm is extremely intelligent and utterly ruthless. He is the fission-brother of the Cub. =Death Battle Info = *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Other Affiliations: Predacons =Weapons = *Clubs =Abilities = *Expert Combatant *Exceptional Intelligence =Feats = *Culled alegion of Resistance soliders into a trap, eliminating almost all resistance on Cybertron =Faults = *Killed by Windrazor =Other Members = *Hardhead (BW) *Hellscream *Max-B *Sandstorm (BW) *Thrustor Minions of Unicron The Minions of Unicron serve one purpose: guiding Unicron, the Dark God of Chaos, towards his rightful place of dominance at the End of All Things. Some have entered communion with the Planet Eater of their own accord, but it is the countless blackened sparks culled from the multiverse that puts existence itself in peril. Once noble Transformers, the psychic tendrils of Unicron's influence corrupts them, remaking them in his lightless image, mind, body, and spark. With each spark consumed, Unicron's damaged form grows stronger, ever nearing fully-restored consciousness; with each spark consumed, the Allspark diminishes as Primus, the Lord of Light, is slowly eaten away. Primus has responded by gathering an army of his own, and the clashes between the two forces are known as the Universe War. The Decepticon sigil is frequently worn by the Minions of Unicron, despite the fact that Decepticons are descended from Primus, and several Decepticons are not such Minions. Below are all known members. *Razorclaw (Destroyed uncatalogued splinter of Primax 496.22 Alpha) (Leader) *Armorhide (Viron 704.31 Epsilon) *Blackarachnia (Primax 797.18 Epsilon) *Bonecrusher (Viron 704.31 Epsilon) *Cauldron drones *Cryotek (Primax 797.18 Epsilon) *Cyclonus (Primax 797.18 Epsilon) *Devastator (Viron 704.31 Epsilon) *Dreadwind (Viron 403.0 Beta) *Grindor (Aurex 604.24 Gamma) *High Wire (Aurex 604.24 Gamma) *Hightower (Viron 704.31 Epsilon) *Inferno (Aurex 105.15 Gamma) *Jhiaxus (Viron 403.0 Beta) *Jhiaxus (Primax 094.0 Gamma) *Long Haul (Viron 704.31 Epsilon) *Mega-Octane (Viron 704.31 Epsilon) *Megabolt (Viron 704.31 Epsilon) *Megazarak (Viron 403.0 Beta) *Movor (Viron 704.31 Epsilon) *Obsidian (Primax 208.06 Zeta) *Oil Slick (Aurex 203.26 Zeta) *Overbite (Primax 1104.30-TW Zeta) *Perceptor (Aurex 604.24 Gamma) *Piranacon drones *Ransack (Primax 1108.12 Kappa) *Ransack (Aurex 203.26 Zeta) *Refute (Aurex 203.26 Zeta) *Reptilion (Primax 399.19 Kappa) *Ro-Tor (Viron 704.31 Epsilon) *Roadhandler (Aurex 203.26 Zeta) *Rollbar (Viron 704.31 Epsilon) *Ruination (Viron 704.31 Epsilon) *Rumble (Primax 094.0 Gamma) *Scavenger (Viron 704.31 Epsilon) *Search and Destroy Robots (Aurex 203.26 Zeta) *Shadow Striker (Primax 797.18 Epsilon) *Smokescreen (Aurex 204.0 Kappa) *Smokescreen (Primax 903.04 Gamma) *Smokejumper (Viron 403.0 Beta) *Skywarp (Primax 797.18 Epsilon) *Squeezeplay (Primax 113.12 Gamma) *Strika (Primax 704.08 Gamma *Striker (Primax 797.18 Epsilon) *Sunstorm (Aurex 105.15 Gamma) *Sureshock (Aurex 604.24 Gamma) *Swerve (Aurex 203.26 Zeta) *Swerve (Viron 704.31 Epsilon) *Tarantulas (Primax 797.18 Epsilon) *Tankor (Primax 208.06 Zeta) *Terrorsaur (Primax 1103.12-R Gamma) 'Ramjet (Universe)' see info here 'Scourge (G1)' see info here Sideways see article here Soundwave (Cybertron) see info here 'The Fallen' see article here Thrust (Armada) see info here Thunderwing see article here Feats *Devoured approximately 22.56% of known universes *Shook the universe fighting Primus *Devoured entire moons, planets, and stars *Can rip apart Cybertron *Was smashing moon-sized Cybertron, ate Lithone and both of Cybertron's Moon Base *Was undamaged from cybertron' moon exploding inside him *Can torture Megatron/Galvatron from across star systems, possessing his Armada/Energon and Prime counterparts. *Exists across the multiverse, can pull heralds from across space and time *flew to Cybertron in seconds and reacted to numerous Starfighters *Created the Mini-Cons. Weaknesses *The Matrix of Leadership *Incredible physical impacts *Has a susceptible energy form in Beast Wars: Neo *His physical form would've apparently been destroyed by a solar cannon built by a time-hopping Galvatron Videos Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Villains Category:Transformers Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Returning Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Movie Combatants Category:Claw Users